I'm Sorry
by Kazunari Kazu-chan
Summary: "Kekasih? Apakah seorang kekasih akan bersorak menyemangati tim lawan kekasihnya? Apakah seorang kekasih lebih memilih memeluk orang lain saat akhirnya bertemu kembali? Apakah seorang kekasih lebih memilih berfoto di sebelah orang lain?" AkaKise, semi-canon, setting seuasai Winter Cup.


Sorry by Kazunari "Kazu-chan"

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

"Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, _ohayou_." Sapa Shintarou.

" _Ohayou_ Shintarou/Midorima."

"Kurokocchi!" seru Ryouta yang baru saja datang memeluk Tetsuya seperti biasa. Tch, membuatku iritasi saja. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan mengalihkan pandanganku dan menemukan Satsuki yang sedang menyeret Daiki ke sini.

"Dai-chan~! _Hayaku_! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu!"

"Ck. _Mendokusai na_. Buat apa sih foto segala?"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan lah!"

"Buku tahunan sekolah 'kan ada."

"Mana bisa begitu! Itu 'kan berbeda."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Sama saja."

" _Mou_ ~ Dai-chan~"

"Daiki, Satsuki, kalian terlambat."

"M-Maaf Akashi-kun, Dai-chan tidak mau bangun."

"Ya, tidak apa, aku sudah menduganya."

"O-Oy, jawaban apa itu."

"Bisa 'kah kita cepat mulai dan cepat selesai? Maibou-ku habis, aku mau beli lagi."

"Ah iya, sebentar. Aku atur 10 detik ya." Ucap Satsuki berlari ke sebelah Ryouta. "Sebentar lagi, siap-siap, 1, 2…"

CKRIK.

"Yey! Lagi!" seru Satsuki.

" _Iie_ , aku mau beli Maibou" Atsushi pergi.

"Eh tapi Mukkun, jarang sekali kita bisa berkumpul bersama begini."

" _Sumimasen_ Momoi-san, aku masih ada latihan." Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, Tetsu-kun~!" Satsuki berusaha mengejar Tetsuya, sementara Satsuki mengejar Tetsuya, Daiki berjalan pulang. "Eh, Dai-chan, kau mau ke mana? _Matte_! Ck, Dai-chan~!"

"Shin-chan!" Perhatianku teralih karena suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba menyapa telingaku. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ayo temani aku beli nanas untuk Kimura-senpai! Eh? Aku nggak mengganggu 'kan?" Oh, ternyata Takao Kazunari, _point guard_ Shutoku yang disukai Shintarou.

"Tidak 'kah kau bisa lihat? Kau meng—"

"Tidak sama sekali, kau tidak mengganggu. Kebetulan sekali kami sudah selesai." Aku menyeringai.

"Tapi—"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo Shin-chan."

"Ck, bukannya aku mau _nanodayo_ , tapi karena aku memang tidak ada kerjaan." Ucapnya sambil merona dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Ternyata rasanya menyenangkan juga menggoda Shintarou. Haha, dasar _tsundere_.

"Yatta!" seru Kazunari menarik Shintarou pergi.

Kemudian hanya tinggal aku dan Ryouta.

"Kau tidak pergi?" tanyaku pada Ryouta.

"Akashicchi sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku berjalan meninggalkan Ryouta.

"Tunggu Akashicchi! Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

"Katakan saja."

" _Okaeri_." Aku tertegun. " _Okaeri, Akashicchi_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Ryouta?"

"A-Aku… aku hanya senang Akashicchi sudah kembali lagi seperti dulu."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai aku yang sebelum ini?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Akashicchi hanya saja… hanya saja sejak Akashicchi berubah Akashicchi tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi."

"Untuk apa aku memperhatikanmu?" Ia terkejut. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya.

"Te-tentu saja karena kau kekasihku Akashicchi!"

"Kekasih? Apakah seorang kekasih akan bersorak menyemangati tim lawan kekasihnya? Apakah seorang kekasih lebih memilih memeluk orang lain saat akhirnya bertemu kembali? Apakah seorang kekasih lebih memilih berfoto di sebelah orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu Akashi—oh Kurokocchi ya?" Pertanyaan retoris, kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "Soal itu Akashicchi, aku minta maaf." Aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku berlalu melewatinya. Kau pikir permintaan maafmu saja sudah cukup? Karena semangat yang kau berikan pada Tetsuya, ia kembali memeliki tenaga untuk mengalahkanku di _Winter Cup_ kemarin. Kau memeluk Tetsuya di depanku. Maaf saja tidak akan cukup.

"AKASHICCHI TUNGGU!" serunya. Berani sekali, heh? Tipikal Ryouta. Aku berbalik kemudian menatapnya. Melipat tanganku di depan dada menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dia ucapkan. "Itu memang salahku, tapi aku hanya ingin Akashicchi kembali seperti semula meski caranya adalah dengan membuat Kurokocchi mengalahkanmu."

"Saat itu aku sudah kembali seperti semula, dan sejak semula aku tetaplah aku."

"Iya, tapi aku… aku…"

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan—"

"Jangan pergi Akashicchi." Ucapnnya menggenggam jaket yang kukenakan. Ia menunduk. "Maaf kan aku. Aku tahu permintaan maaf tidak lah cukup. Aku tidak akan membela diriku, karena memang semuanya salahku. Seharusnya aku menyemangati Akashicchi, seharusnya aku memeluk Akashicchi, seharusnya aku berfoto disebelahmu, seharusnya aku—"

"Baguslah jika kau menyadarinya." Aku melepaskan genggamannya dari jaketku.

"Tidakkah kau mau memaafkanku?" Aku tidak menjawab. Ryouta memelukku.

"Ryouta, lepaskan. Kau tahu aku tidak suka seseorang me—"

"Hiks… kumohon Akashicchi, maafkan aku." Tch, licik sekali, Ryouta. Kau tahu aku tidak akan tahan melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, berbalik, dan menghapus air matanya.

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu. Berhentilah menangis." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ia tertegun, menunduk dengan wajah yang merona.

" _Ha-ha'i ssu_."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Ia mendongak, menatapku bingung.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Kemana Akashicchi?"

"Kencan." Jawabku membuatnya merona lagi. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau mau tidak?"

Ia segera menyambut tanganku dan berteriak, "Tentu saja mau- _ssu_ yo! _Akashicchi wa hontou ni suki-ssu yo_!"

"Aku tahu." ucapku mengusap kepalanya.

OMAKE

"Akashicchi mau mampir?" tawarnya ketika kami sampai di apartemennya.

"Boleh."

"Duduklah dulu Akashicchi, akan kubuatkan teh." Aku mengangguk, mataku melihat sekeliling dan aku menemukan sebuket bunga. Aku mengambil buket bunga itu, membaca tulisan yang tertera di situ dan tersenyum kecil.

"Akashicchi, maaf hanya ada teh. Aku tidak punya makanan."

"Ryouta, kau benar-benar bodoh." Ucapku masih memagang buket bunga itu.

"Eh? _Hidoi-ssu yo Akashicchi_! Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" ucapnya sambil menaruh dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Kau berpikir aku tidak peduli padamu saat itu, benar?"

"Iya, habis Akashicchi selalu sibuk sendiri mencari kemenangan saat itu. Lalu saat di Rakuzan kau juga tidak pernah menghubungiku kecuali aku yang menghubungimu duluan."

Aku hanya tersenyum, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berarti "Kau yakin?" kemudian memejamkan mataku dan menghirup wangi bunga itu.

"Tentu saja! Eh? Cho-chotto… jangan-jangan itu Akashicchi yang—" Aku menciumnya, membuatnya terkejut hingga tidak mampu berkata-kata dan bergerak bahkan hanya untuk menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

" _Aishiteru, Ryouta_."

OWARI

Kazu: Yey! Selesai juga! Hua ternyata bikin cerita dengan Akashi's Point of View susah juga ya?

Akashi: Kalau susah tidak usah dibuat, aku tidak mau kamu membuatku terlihat buruk, karena aku yang terbaik.

Kazu: Mou~ Hidoi-ssu yo, Seicchi! Paling tidak kau harus bersyukur aku membuat Ryou-chan bersamamu.

Akashi: Tidak usah meniru cara bicara Ryouta, kau membuatku mual. Dan ya, terima kasih meskipun fanficmu ini jelek dan minim deskripsi. Ah, satu lagi, jangan memanggilku Seicchi.

Kazu: HIDOI! Huee Ryou-chan~ Akashicchi jahat padaku *peluk Kise*

Kise: Pukpuk yang sabar ya Kazu-chan. Akashicchi memang begitu *usap-usap rambut Kazu*

Akashi: Kazunari, lepaskan tanganmu darinya. *CKRIS*

Kazu: Yada yo!

Akashi: Baiklah kalau itu maumu *lempar gunting, Kazu mati*

Kise: Eh, Akashicchi, apa yang kau lakukan?

Akashi: Biar kan saja. Sekarang yang penting kita gantikan peran Kazunari untuk menutup fanfic geje ini.

Kise: E-Eh baiklah.

Akashi + Kise: Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review/-ssu yo!

Akashi: *cium pipi Kise*

Kise: eh? *blushing*

P.S. Kazunari di sini bukan Takao Kazunari point guard Shuutoku yang punya Hawk Eye itu tapi nama author. Author suka banget sama nama Kazunari jadi pinjam nama Takao sebentar hehe. Review, ne?


End file.
